Chuck Lloyd
Chuck_Lloyd is a myth associated with the Roblox's Myths Shadelight Investigation. He is most notable for his extreme involvement in the investigation, as Shadelight is his own game. Appearance: Chuck Lloyd's most notable feature is his zombie-like appearance, with green skin. He also is wearing a Suit. History: Chuck was a war veteran in World War II and had a wife named Sandra Lloyd. Chuck also had a daughter with Sandra, named Louyen. She is rumored to be abused by Chuck. After Chuck came back from the war, Sandra mysteriously died or was murdered by Chuck. Despite his age, Chuck manages to maintain a family-owned household and attempts to live a normal life, but what prevents from him to do so is the fact he lives in a loop of death and paranoia of his own scarecrow and the entity that watches over him. Chuck has a being who watches over him and lives in a constant loop of the day he died. He also has dreams of darkness and mentions the term "Darkness Incarnate" which was later revealed to be his "key". Behavior: Chuck_Lloyd is a war veteran who is haunted by the ghosts of his past. He has an extreme lack of sleep and lives life as a zombie. Chuck is a very optimistic and bright man when he gets his sleep in. He is an organized person, but he is also very paranoid and anxious about his surroundings. He is very friendly towards hunters if he is not under the negative influence of Goldity. Chuck is very passionate about his wife, Sandra, whom he has murdered in the past. He will often mourn about his wife's passing when he is alone. Though, he does still talk to her whenever he sees her ghost roaming around the house. Due to events involving the myth, Goldity, he is sometimes under the influence of him, which caused some skirmishes between him and myth hunters found on his property. Although Chuck seems to be conflicted about trusting Goldity, therefore leaving him to trust Speedy2662. When he is influenced by Goldity, he will immediately turn hostile towards the myth hunters and force them to exit his home and off of his property. He will watch hunters from a distance to make sure that they are at bay. If hunters are roaming in his house, he will yell at them or punish them. When Chuck does not get his sleep, his paranoia and anxiety grows more along with his hallucinations. He will begin to wander around and try to avoid the shadows in his house. He also whispers to certain players when he is under suspicion of the shadows watching him. But, he grows more aware of his surroundings and how his life is in danger. He grows extremely dependent on the myth hunters or Goldity whenever he is endangered by the shadows. The only reason Chuck always says "Bad manners make for bad guests" is because he is very "neat" and "specific" about things. It is believed that he might have killed both his wife (Sandra) and possibly his daughter named Louyen Though, when in deep stress and determination, he will attempt to finish things himself. Trivia: * He is a huge part of the Shadelight investigation due to him owning Shadelight itself, and being one of the keys. * Chuck whispers to certain myth hunters when he feels massive paranoia. Category:Adult Category:Undead Category:Male Category:Roblox Pastas Category:Serial Killer Category:Killer Category:Tragic